


The boy with cat ear's

by Blair1272



Series: lover's under the moon [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Crossdressing Kink, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blair1272/pseuds/Blair1272
Summary: Billy can't help but to stare at the ridiculously things on the ravens head.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Male Character(s)
Series: lover's under the moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775293
Kudos: 3





	The boy with cat ear's

**Author's Note:**

> Billy is so in love but doesn't realize it.
> 
> Not edited and rushed.
> 
> Warning for Billy Mouth.

It was Two days before Halloween when billy Saw him. The angry teen had just got done dropping off his annoying little step sister max off for school [ no he did not try to back his car into her before high tailing it out of the parking lot ]. Billy had just slammed the car door closed and was in the middle of pulling out a cigarette when his eyes happen to wonder over to the bleachers that were empty or almost empty anyway.

There on the second step of the bleachers was a boy he didn't recognize either. The boy was crossed legged with something in his hands. If billy had to guess a note book. What caught his attention was the cat ear's onto of the his raven hair. The boy was wearing a large black hoodie with words on it but it couldn't be made out this far over black tights and boots. It was rather cute billy dared to think before he shook that thought away. 

billy lit his cigarette and stormed away in anger. 

It was the night after Halloween that billy saw him again but this time at the new mall. billy had hooked up with some blonde chick he barely remember her name Connie or was it jenny he wasn't sure and didn't care as long as he was able to go home with her tonight.

The ear wearing boy was fully dressed for Halloween now.

He was dressed in a knee length black dress that had a white lines circle around the bottom and wore thigh stockings that were black and white striped. He had on a choker with a bell attached to it and even had fluffy cat paws for hands. damn someone loved cats. he had with him. sitting right on his shoulder was long haired grey cat. the fuck, He was at the ice cream parlor talking with that Steve Harrington bastard.

Billy must have been staring to long because the date he was with made herself know when she returned with a bag of carrots? The fuck? he gave her money to get popcorn not fucking carrots and....

he looked at the juice she was holding that was green.

" the fuck is this ? " he asked half demanded, " snacks, i'm on a diet " was her response. She was already skinny as a twig with barley any breast, He only hooked up with her because she was the only one available at the time and he didn't want to be home. 

" whatever " he snatched the juice from her and they both walked toward the movie theater. Tonight better be worth it he thought opening the juice and took a swallow before spitting it out into a nearby potted plant. the fuck was this?

He was tempted to turn around and go over to the boy with the cat ears but when he turned to look over at the ice cream parlor the boy was gone.

Man he really needed to get a name.


End file.
